NightWarriors: The Battle of Brothers
by WriterJJ
Summary: Ok here we go again, JJ has to battle Pyron, if this wasn't bad enough. B.B. Hood has come and want to take John as a hunting award. Can JJ defeat either or them, find out in the third and final part of this story.
1. The Path Back home

NightWarriors: The Return of the Key

Part 1 of 3

Author's Note: I don't own any of the Darkstalkers. All Darkstalker characters are own by Capcom.

It has been a year since disappearance of the Key of Destruction world. The humans have found out that the Darkstalkers are back, and complete fear was all over the world. The United States Government tire to recover up the existence of Darkstalkers, but failed as many people in American where attack by evil Darkstalkers. All out war broke out between the humans and the Dark ones. Death and pure chaos rain down on Earth. The moon showed signs of change and danger, something that no Darkstalker or human has ever seen was coming.

Somewhere in the vast area of the Demon World, Demitri Maximov had simply vanished. After the key awoke and the crystal ball had broke. The king of the entire demon world was gone. The two-strong demon houses started to attack the house of Aensland again, but their attacks would fail; because a new enemy made his presents known. This new enemy attacked the two strong houses in the demon world and destroyed them all in a single attack. The power and the might of this new enemy were never seen before.

A single man in a cloak took down all of Demon World in a single attack. He was just thought to be a roamer and nothing more, until he started to attack the Human World. Donovan with Anita, John, Felicia, Mai-Lee, and Hsien-Ko where liberating a small city out side of England. As they fought the army of the undead that were rising from the ground, a man in the cloak appeared. With one attack the man in the cloak wiped out the army of the undead. Felicia, John, Hsien-Ko, and Mai-Lee where in shook. They couldn't see the man face, but they did notice he was wearing metal gauntlets.

The hooded man faces them; "All is lost with out the key." The hooded man laughs as he charges forward at them. Before John could even get in the way, Hsien-Ko and Felicia hit the ground. The both of them where knocked out cold. The hood man stands behind John, "How does it feel to know that you will be the first one to die." John does around house kick and hits nothing but air.

John talked to himself, "How can that guy move so fast?" Sudden he was hit, he stumble backwards into something. The hooded man's voice came from behind him, "John Talbain, I am you're executioner." John eyes widen, "How do you..." Before he could finish his sentences, a silver knife impaled him. The hooded man laugh as John fell to the ground, as soon as his body hit the ground; blood spread out all over the ground.

The hood man turns to Mai-Lee, "Now for you. With out you, your sister is nothing." Mai-Lee clenched her sword and was ready to fight. The hooded man clench his hands and his aura around him changed. His aura was like a spirit aura, but there was something wrong with this aura. The aura was dark spirit and the aura was acting like a vacuum. The sucking wasn't aimed at Mai-Lee, it was aimed at Hsien-Ko. Hsien-Ko' body was drawn into the hooded man's body. The hooded man laugh, "With out the key there will be no balance. With out the key, I will continue to feed and kill. No force on this world can stop me. You're all doom."

Mai-Lee clenches her sword and charges at the hooded man. She swung her sword with all her might and actually got a good clean hit on him. The hooded man's hood flew back, as the man regain his balance, Mai-Lee all ready knew who he was. The man was TJ, she thought he was taken care of. TJ laughs at her, "What's wrong, you really thought you told get rid of me? Listen Darkstalker, I'm far stronger then you, and a better swordsmen." TJ throw off his cloak to reveal that he was armed with a sword on his back. TJ withdraws his sword, "Behold the Earth Sword, and your end."

Donovan swung his sword towards TJ, during this whole time he was on stand by. He kept a close eye on every move TJ did. TJ smiles as he easily dodges Donovan's attempt to strike him with his sword. TJ aim his left hand at Donovan with a fearsome dark attack. Donovan was ready to block, but this attack wasn't for him. The dark energy went through Donovan and hit Anita. Anita screamed in pain as she tried to stop the attack, but TJ over power her barrier. Donovan looks at TJ with great anger and charges at him.

TJ snapped his fingers and Donovan was caught off guard by explosions that went off. Donovan stumbles around some, but regains some strength. As soon as he swung his sword at TJ, he was impaled by TJ's sword. Donovan caught up blood and dropped his sword. TJ trust his sword furthered into him, "The hunter of the Dark, that was said to be the strongest of all Darkstalkers, doesn't seem so strong with out his Anita." TJ kicked Donovan off his sword and turns towards the unconscious Felicia, "Now, to kill you, Felicia. I won't have you around, might be risk."

TJ's sword started to glow as he was getting ready to strike a deathblow to Felicia, "It's time to die, cat girl. And this time there is no one to save you." TJ gets his sword ready to give death as a present for Felicia. He raises his sword and clenches the hilt as he jumps into the air. He gives his battle cry as he descends down towards Felicia.

A few months back, Felicia and John where trying to convince Donovan to fight along side them. Felicia sighs heavily as she places her paws on her waist, "Come on, Donovan. We are on the same side and you know it. We need you, there is something that is coming and now since I can't get a hold of any other the Darkstalkers that might give us a hand, we turn to you." Donovan simply replies with, "I will not work with you, dark one."

Felicia throw up her paws, "I give up." John watches Felicia being unhappy about Donovan's answer. Jon turns back to Donovan, "Listen for a second, if you won't help us, you won't be able to keep Anita safe. And I know how much she means to you, even if you come off as a lone wolf. If you won't do this for us, do it for Anita." Donovan gives Jon a stare of death before answering, "Every well." Felicia turns to look at Jon as she was relieve to hear the answer.

Meanwhile in a parallel Earth, JJ finally was able to get his sword back, defeat his dark side, make out with Felicia once or twice and give the hero on this Earth a couple of moves as well as getting him pissed off. He had fun though; he was ready to return back to his home. JJ clenches his sword, "Hear my voice and guide me, Sword of Destruction. Lead me back home and bring me back to where I belong." His sword light up as it made a path for him to fallow. He looks back on more time to give a smile at the parallel Felicity Orphanage. He begins to fallow the path back to his world.

As the weeks past, Felicia, John, and Donovan finally met up with Mai-Lee and Hsien-Ko. The two sisters where in need of help as they had their hands full with fighting an army of the undead. Felicia and John offer to help, as for Donovan, he stayed on the sidelines. Only took the four without Donovan a whole week to defeat the army of undead. Felicia wasn't happy with Donovan; "You could have helped out." Donovan just stares at her and didn't answer.

Felicia clenches her paws as she slightly hisses at Donovan. John went over to Felicia, "Calm down, Felicia." Felicia just stomps her foot paw on the ground and walks away mad. Donovan stood there and watched the other walk away. He looks down at Anita, "Let's fallow, now." Anita just nods and follows Donovan. John walks along Felicia's side, "I hope he comes, when we need him the most." Felicia looks at him, "John, he has a name you know." He sighs, "I know, but just don't care."

Present time, TJ was about to kill Felicia. John was mortally wounded and dying. Donovan seems to be dead and Anita was knocked out. As for Hsien-Ko, she was separated from her sister Mai-Lee, which made her just fade away. TJ knew with the death of the Darkstalkers that where wanting to help the Human World, all hope would be lost. TJ descended down at Felicia's heart, until a Soul Beam hit him and made him fly back some. TJ clenched his sword, as he knew who hit him, "Lady Morrigan Aensland." Morrigan stood there not impressed by TJ's newfound powers, "Low scum demon, TJ. I will not let you go on with this. It stops here and now." TJ laughs at her, "Fool, you can't stop me and is it not a little late for you to seek redemption?"

Morrigan just busted forward at TJ. She came at him fast, as she attack him with everything she had. TJ was a mused by her, for he was moving fast then her and stronger. He countered her final attack she did. He blasted a dark beam into her to give him better ground to do his ending strike on her. TJ gets ready to kill her, "You once said a strong man, turns you on. So now that you face your end. Do I turn you on Morrigan Aensland?" He laughs, as he became nothing, but a blur to Morrigan. She had no time to dodge or counter his attack. This was her end, she knew there was nothing that could be done.

Suddenly Morrigan heard a loud sound of metal coming in contact each other. She was in shock as she saw the one she turned. The only one to turn the things around when there is no way to be seen or thought of. The one to bring balance and peace, the one that held the sword to bring all swords down. The Key of Destruction had returned just in time, "What's wrong can't you hit a little harder?" TJ growls, "How dare you. I will show you that I have the power to kill you, my dear brother. You will die today, JJ." JJ clenches his sword and pushed TJ back, "Not without a fight, TJ."

TJ charges at him and swings his sword with great speed. JJ blocks his attack, then push off his sword and gets into his fighting stance. TJ snapped his finger an explosion went off in front of JJ. JJ was sent back flying, but he quickly regained his guard along with his balance. TJ snarls some as he throws his hand towards his brother and fires a massive dark energy ball at him. JJ blocked the dark energy, but the force and energy of this attacked was pushing him back. TJ smiles evilly, "Nothing can stop my dark energy, it will brake through your defense and kill you."

JJ clenched the hilt of his sword. He felt his grip loosening up as he thought to himself, "I can't hold out like this, I have to think of something and fast." He pushed against the dark energy with his sword blade. He seemed to be out of ideas, until he remembered something. He quickly placed the back of the blade of his sword against his left hand as he continued to hold it with his right hand. The blade started to age and rust quickly. TJ thought he was going to win this fight, but he was about to get he shock of his life. JJ was forcing his sword to sleep then reawaken, but the problem is; that if he is off his life will be over.

To be continued...


	2. The Battle Against Time

NightWarriors: The Battle Against Time

Part 2 of 3

By JJ

Author's Note: All Darkstalker characters are copyrighted to Capcom. This whole story line is fictional and fan based nothing more. This story is for my Mom, Roberta B. Rivera rest in peace.

JJ's timing was just right. The blade of his sword broke into pieces. This made TJ think he had won, but the fact was JJ had something up his sleeves. Suddenly as the blade broke, there was a great power build up. His sword's true blade came out, with the force of his sword awakening; the dark energy ball TJ fired at him was cancelled out. TJ was enraged at what just had happen as he clenched his hands hard. His eyes became a bright red as he instantly vanished, to just reappear in front of JJ.

JJ has never seen someone that moved so fast. He was too slow compare to TJ's speed. He just flew back and rolled backwards after he hit the ground. He didn't even see the attack TJ just did, as he slowly stood back up; TJ hit him again with out mercy. JJ flies further right into a near by building. TJ laughs some, "How does it feel to know I will kill you and all that is important to you?" JJ arose out of the building; this made TJ stop laughing.

Before JJ could figure out which way is up, TJ struck him down. He hit the ground and creates a small crater. He screamed in pain, this brought TJ great joy and pleasure. He picked up JJ from the crater just to punch him in the stomach then kicked him away. JJ rolled across the ground, when he stopped he held his stomach; the force of TJ's punch made him throw up. TJ looks over at Felicia and walks over to her. He picks her up by the throat and smiles evilly.

JJ struggles to get on his feet. Then he realizes TJ had Felicia by her throat. He yelled at TJ, "LET HER GO!" TJ looks back at his brother, "Why would I want to do that, this is your only true weakness, my dear brother. So I will exploit it." Morrigan fired a Soul Beam at TJ; she was in the shadow once JJ made himself appear she was scared of showing herself until now. She had enough of TJ and wanted to end the fight and save her only friend. TJ stopped the Soul Beam in midair, "What a fool you are, Morrigan." He raised his other hand towards her, "For you interrupting me twice, I give you to death as a present."

Three energy beams powers up around his hand, "Tri-Star Beam. NOW DIE, MORRIGAN!" The Tri-Star beam flew towards Morrigan, too fast for her to block them or dodge them. Before they hit her JJ got in the way and took her hit. He hit the ground hard and caught up blood. It seems that this attack had done in JJ for good. JJ moves slightly and TJ was enraged by this, by all means JJ should be dead. JJ slowly gets back to his feet, "How…how did you survive that attack that I seen you get hit by from Zero?"

TJ laughs some, "So you want to know, my dear bother. Well then I will tell you…"

As the portal closes behind JJ, Zero was happy with what he has done. He disappeared in a flash. TJ opened his eye and got to his, "Fool, you make sure your opponent is dead." He places his hand where he was hit by the blast. He disappeared to only reappeared about 50 feet from the base. He slowly walks towards the near by city, as his wound slowly heals itself. He wasn't happy about taking a hit from Zero and was going to plan his revenge along with his plans of world domination.

JJ gasp some as he struggled to stay on his feet, "I couldn't even survive something like that." TJ gathered all his energy together; "I can arrange your death, my dear bother." JJ should have kept his mouth shut; he didn't have any energy to fight back. TJ's last attack took a lot out of him. JJ stood there barely able to stand as TJ fire his final attack, "Dark Fury!" His attack flew towards JJ; the dark energy was two large rays of beams that twist in the air as they flew towards him. JJ breathing began to slow down and time itself seem to be slower then normal.

This large of energy spelt the end of JJ, then suddenly he heard a familiar voice, "I love you, my son. Live and carry on for me." JJ let out some tears, "Mother…." Time just suddenly stopped completely. He was standing there in complete emptiness. Before him was a young woman in her 20s, with long brunette hair, tan skin, hazel eyes, and short in height. JJ stood there in shook he knew who this woman was, she was his mother. He just collapses on his knees as he began to cry, "This can't be happening, not again, not now. I can't go through this again."

His mother walks over to him and kneels down, she hugs him so tightly, "My son, my loving son. How I long to hold you again. I waited to be with you again." He was shaking he hugged his mother back and all he could get out was, "Please, don't leave me…" His mother smiled some, "I never left, I was always with you. I have been in your heart this whole time. Stand my son, be strong." JJ stood up, "I don't know about this." His mother slapped him; he rubbed his face, "Owe, what was that for?" His mother simply replied "Forgetting all I taught you." He rubbed his face, "Still, was it that necessary?"

His mother just raised her hand and JJ flinched, "Ok, ok. I will use what you taught me. Press on in all the hardships and what ever life throws at you, remember that there is someone that has it 10 times as bad as you." His mother nods, "Right and remember, I love and I will always be here for you." She begins to disappear, he reached for her, "Don't go, not yet, please." His mother smile was all the was left before she said in the wind, "I must, and it is not your time. Fight hard and believe in yourself. I believe in you, except the strength I have given you in your life and use that. Good bye, my son." JJ yelled at her, "NO, PLEASE, MOTHER!"

A massive burst of energy came out of JJ before he was hit by TJ's attack. He cries, as he screamed, "NO, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" TJ was shocked, "What is he doing, this energy couldn't be coming out of him, there is no way." JJ fell to a knee as he covered his face as he cried. TJ looked at him, "What are you doing? This is not the place or time to cry, but I will make you cry for something." He aimed his hand at Felicia; "I will kill the one you so deeply love. I will kill, Felicia." JJ clenches his hands and just appeared in front of TJ's aim.

TJ was caught off guarded by what he just did. TJ coughed up blood as he was punched in the stomach. JJ had tears running down his face, "How dare you." He opened his hand and fired a single shot of energy of protons into TJ. TJ stumbled backward, "You bast…." Before he could finish his sentences, JJ punched him in his face. TJ stumbles again, but before he could recover, JJ fired a large beam of pure light energy at him.

When the beam hit TJ, he was sent flying. JJ was hurt by this attack but just struggled it off. TJ's skin was burned off some, "How dare you, injury me." JJ held out his right hand and his sword flew to his gasp. TJ was too injured to fight back, he gets to his feet and JJ kicked him down. His eyes were filled with hate. TJ just laughed, "Come on, end my life. Become like me, I see that rage and hatred towards me, so just end it." JJ clenches his sword and brought it up to end TJ's life. TJ knew if JJ did this, he would heartless. He would a monster and he would have no hope of becoming human again.

JJ thrust his blade towards TJ's heart, but before he could pierce TJ's heart; he heard a faint stop. He stopped and saw Felicia moving some. He groped his sword and ran over to her, "Felicia." He knelt down to help her up as she said, "Please, don't give in to what he wants you are better then that I know you are." JJ looked at her, "How long did you know I was here?" Felicia smiled as she looked up, "By your sent." JJ smiled and hugs her, "Felicia…I love you."

TJ slowly got up, "How touching. NOT! You let your guard down, dear bother. For now I can kill you with your own sword." JJ looked back at him, before he could grab his sword away from TJ. TJ grabbed the sword, but his victory was short lived. The sword began to electrocute him with very high levels of protonic energy. TJ dropped the blade and scream in pain as he stumbled backwards, "You win this time brother, but when we meet again. You won't be so lucky." TJ called for his sword and it came to him. He grabbed the hilt and disappeared in a flash of light with evil laugher filling the air.

JJ clenched his hand hard, but he stopped when he felt Felicia's paw grabbed his fist. He looks at her, "You ok?" She nods some, "I will be fine, but there others, they need our help." JJ nodded, "You are right." He went over to Donovan and checked his pulse; "He is alive, just barely." Felicia screamed in horror, when JJ heard the scream he turned to her, "What is it?" Felicia cried, "He got John, with a silver knife. We are too late, he is dead."

JJ goes over to John, "John, come back to us." Just then the symbol of destruction appeared, there was a bright light from John was his injury faded away. JJ just said, "Mom?" Felicia looks at him, "What is it?" He shakes his head, "Nothing, just someone close to me seems to want John to stay here." Felicia looks at John as he begins to move. He open his eyes slightly, "Where are am?"

JJ smiles at him, "Well you where in a fight and I came here just in time to save you." John notices JJ, "YOU AGAIN!" Felicia calms John down, "Not now, John. Ok?" John just huffs some, then looks away. JJ placed him on the ground, then notice that Mai-Lee and Hsien-Ko missing, "Has any one seen the Ghost twins, and I mean Mai-Lee and Hsien-Ko."

Felicia shakes her head, "I can only remember that they where here, and now they are not." She took a heavy blow so she couldn't remember that she saw TJ take Hsien-Ko away from Mai-Lee. JJ notice Anita was knocked out, he walked over to her and picked her up, "John, take Donovan. I know of someone that can help us." John looks at him, "And who are you to give me orders?" JJ looks back at him, "I am the only answer to all this madness, is who I am, John." John knew he was right, but he didn't want to admit to that. John picked up Donovan the best way he could and followed JJ, as he began to walk towards the city.

JJ knew of only one man that would help him. The only friend he knew he had, a mad scientist by the name of Doctor Nick Lanner Knowbell. JJ stopped looks back where they were; Felicia asked him, "What is it?" JJ looks at her, "Morrigan, she was here. But she is gone." Felicia blinks some; "Morrigan was here?" He just nods and leads Felicia to the doctor he knows. Since they where in the U.K. still, JJ knew where they would be able to find him.

Taking about ten hours and thirteen minute, they finally reached the one doctor JJ trusted. JJ looks up at the doorway. John looks at him, "I am not having the best feeling about this place, vampire. You sure about this?" JJ just walks up to the door, John growls softly to himself. JJ knocks on the door, the best way he can, since he was holding Anita still. A voice from behind the door orders, "I.D. yourself or leave." JJ sighs some; "It is hard to I.D. myself since you might not remember me, Doctor Knowbell." The door opens and Knowbell came into view; "I know of only one person in this crazy world that world see me as a doctor still."

JJ nods his head and smiles, "Only because you are still a doctor in my eyes." Knowbell laughs some, "Come in then, bring your friends too. Though, what is it that you need me for?" JJ lifts up Anita, "For this child and her adult companion, they need your medical help." John in his werewolf form still came into Knowbell's sight. He screams in terrier, "WEREWOLF!" John sighs, "Still not use to that." JJ shakes his head, "Calm down, ok. He is on our side." John looks at him and blinks some; he was surprised at what JJ said. Now he thinks he might be too hard on JJ.

JJ places Anita down and goes to Knowbell, "Please just treat them, then we will leave." Knowbell nods and goes to examine Anita and Donovan, after John places Donovan down. John steps away and stands near the door. Felicia wasn't notice because she decided to be her cat form and she stays near JJ. All three of them waited until Knowbell was done with his examination. He turns to the three, "The male has it the worst, but I can treat them." JJ nods at him, "Good, please do."

Knowbell started work on Donovan, trying his best to keep him alive. He looks back at JJ, "This will be awhile, so go sit or do something." JJ nods and takes John along with Felicia in her cat form to a different room. He sighed some as they enter the other room, "Still can't wrap my head around how TJ is alive." He was trying to keep Felicia from remembering how he mentions his mother. Felicia turns into her cat-girl form, "Not so fast, I heard you say something about your mother." JJ sweat drops some, "Ok…Ok, Felicia. I will tell you about my mother."

The year is 2006 August 09th, after being the strong stubborn woman JJ's mother was. She let her family know she was dying of breasts cancer. The outlook didn't look so go; five years of not doing anything about it was her's and her doctors' secret. She was lying there on the hospital bed. She looks at her son, "JJ, I want you to remember something. I love you and I will be with you always. Be strong, meho. I need you to start taking care of things." JJ tears up some, "Mom, you are strong I know you can beat this. You have to stay. I don't want you to have your life end like this." His mother sighed some, "Meho, listen. I am sorry for being so hard on you, I am sorry for anything I did wrong and I am sorry for everything that I have done to hurt you. I love you, meho." JJ kisses his mother cheek and hugs her, "I love you too, mom." Five days later on the 14th of August 2006, JJ lost his mother.

Present day, JJ begins to cry and Felicia tries her best to confront him. She holds him close and rocks him back and forth with him. She hushes him and kisses his forehead some, she was tears up by this. She never knew that he lost his mother. She was slightly jealous that he knew his mother and was raised by her. She never knew her own mother, but she knows that she just shakes off this jealousy.

Knowbell heard his story after he was done fixing up Donovan and Anita. He tears up some and sighs some. He left Felicia and JJ alone, "So sad." This day was hard on everyone, but no one had it as hard as JJ had. The pain and sadness of the lost of his mother was still fresh to him. The pain of his mother's death and him never getting the chance to say good-bye to her or hug her one last time. This haunts him to this day, but one day he will get over it. He loves Felicia, but she is kind and understanding to his pain. She would wait until he heals to express her love to him.

To be continue…

Note: On August 14th, 2006 Roberta B. Rivera finally went in the arms of her lord and saver. About four years later the pain of never saying good-bye does aunt me, but I press on. My mother, Roberta, died of breast cancer, would a cure have saved her? Maybe, but that is the past and this is the present, more has to be done to get a cure for cancer. I promise myself once I have the money, that I will devote time and money to the cure of all cancers. Because no one needs to go through the pain and sadness like I did. To you, my mother; I love you and miss you everyday. But I know you are in a better place. I want all my reads to do something for me, hug your mothers and tell them how much you love them, because like my mom said, you don't know when it will be the last time you hug and say I love you to that person. So in short show your mothers some loving and hug them. And tire not to fight with them so much.


	3. Pyron's Return

-1NightWarriors: Pyron's Return

Part 3 of 3

Author's Note: I don't any Darkstalker characters, all Darkstalker characters are copyrighted to Capcom. JJ is copyrighted to me, but not when I use him in this fan fiction.

In space there is no ending or beginning. This endless stretch of sea of stars runs forever, but an old evil has gathered its' energy here. This energy was growing and growing, near by planets near this growth of energy started to become unstable. The near by planets exploded as a ball of pure energy floated within the carnage. A mighty deep voice came from this energy, "DONOVAN! You… Yes you did this to me and now that I have brought myself back together. I will have my revenge on you and all who live on Earth." The energy ball pulsed once and flew off towards Earth.

Meanwhile back on Earth in England, JJ had a ruff night of sleep. Through this ruff night Felicia stayed right by him. He looks at her, "Sorry for being emotional last night, Felicia." Felicia strokes the side of his face, "It is ok. I know that you are just trying to get over the death of your mother, JJ. I am here for you." He nods at her and sighs some before rubbing his face. He goes and checks on Donovan, "How is he?" Doctor Knowbell looks at JJ, "I don't know how he did it, but he pulled through. He will be ok and so will the girl." JJ looks at Anita and thinks to himself, "Her face seems familiar to me some how. I also sense a great power in her."

JJ shivers some as a great presents of evil came over him, "Something evil is coming." Felicia looks at him, "How can you tell?" He looks at her, "I can feel it through out my whole body." Protonic energy started to spark off of JJ's right hand. He clenches his right hand, "Get ready, Felicia. There is no way around this. We have to fight to protect all of Earth, from here. We have to stop it at this point." She nods at him, "Understood." JJ looks at Doctor Knowbell, "When they wake up, tell them to meet up with us at the hill point near here." Doctor Knowbell asked, "Cotton Hill, JJ?" He nods and gets Felicia along with John to follow him outside.

Back in space, Pryon slowed down his rate of speed. He sensed JJ's powers, "Interesting, a new power had made its presents known. But it matters not. I shell get my vengeance and destroy this pathetic excuse of a planet." Pryon morphed in an energy ball and descended on Earth. Pryon appeared on Cotton Hill and was greeted by JJ, Felicia, and John in a none friendly way. JJ looks at Pryon, "Be careful and keep your guard up." Pryon smiled and laughed, "A vampire siding with a cat and a dog. How amusing, but I must bring all your lives to an end." JJ withdrew his sword; it started to glow some what. Then his sword just stopped glowing, he looks at it, "Oh great, you decided to not work when I need you the most."

Pyron laughed and started to attack JJ. JJ had no time to block or dodge Pyron's attacks. He took all the attacks Pyron threw at him. JJ hits the ground and tried to get up, but he couldn't. John rushes at Pyron with all his might. Pyron disappeared and reappeared behind him with an energy ball aimed right at his head. Before Pyron could fire his attack, JJ shouts, "Protonic Shock!" Protonic energy made contact with Pyron. He tried to fight the protonic energy, but it was too powerful. Pyron stumbled backs in pain before the protonic energy stopped, "How dare you use this energy on me." Pyron's arm turned into a spear and fired mini spheres at him. Theses spheres exploded all around JJ, make him flaw back and roll down the other side of the hill. Felicia chased after him as he rolled.

Felicia stopped JJ just in time before he hit the water, "JJ, please wake up." He didn't move at all. He was bleeding and was unconscious. Felicia tears up some before turning around and charging at Pyron, "I will make you pay!" She was enraged with lost of a love and friend at the hands of Pyron. She deployed her claws when she was close enough to him. She swung her claws at Pyron with all her might. Pyron easily dodges her attack, "How pathetic of a temp to strike me down. Now leave my sight." Felicia coughed up blood as she took a blast of energy in her abdomen. She falls to her knees and was bleeding from her mouth. Her body was shaking violently as Pyron turned his arm into a spear to end her life.

Suddenly there was a massive force of energy and spirit pressure out of no where. Pyron froze some, "What? How can a power like this exist?" He heard JJ's voice, "You…You dare hurt, Felicia. You dare to hurt the one I love. You dare to try and end her life." Pyron looks over Felicia and see JJ in a dark blue aura that he has never seen before. JJ looks at Pyron as the symbol of Destruction appeared behind him. There was a sound of a bell rang as the Door of Destruction came into sight. Pyron began to back up some, "What is this power? What are you?" JJ's energy spiked even more, "I am JJ. Those who are innocent, I protect them." The key of Destruction appeared and fused with JJ's body, "The fighter for the helpless. All those who are evil, I am the one that will bring an end to them. I am the one that you call, The Key of Destruction. And I have risen up to end your terror and make you pay for hurting Felicia."

The Door of Destruction suddenly open and a blue light struck JJ's body. The symbol of Destruction glowed bright as JJ withdrew his sword, "Focus…" In a flash JJ charged at Pyron, "Strike!" Before Pyron could react, JJ all ready cut throw him. Pyron smiled and laughed, "Fool, your sword can't hurt me." JJ turned around and begins to attack Pyron with multipliable sword strikes. Pyron was right about how his sword couldn't hurt him. This was only because JJ still hasn't completely tapped into his sword's power. Pyron struck JJ away from him and fired multipliable energy blasts towards JJ. JJ blocked all, but one blast which hit him. He flew back, but recovered in mid-air.

He continued to try to cause damage on Pyron, but he all his attacks were in vain. Pyron jumped back then turned into a twister of energy. The twister of energy struck JJ multipliable times. He stumbles back and falls to one knee as his breathing was becoming heavy. Pyron looks at him, "Impressive for a vampire." JJ gets to his feet slowly, "Don't call me a vampire." He swung his sword at Pyron, which he dodge and struck JJ onto the ground. Pyron laughed some, "Well that is what you are. After all this fighting and taking hits, you can feel the blood lust through your whole body. You can't fight it. You will cave in and become the monster you are afraid of becoming." JJ growls some, "How dare you. I will never give in. I will never become a full vampire. I will keep my humanity!" Just then his sword glowed some as he struck Pyron's side. The blade caused no damage as it passed through him.

Pyron blast JJ in his side as he pasted him with his sword. JJ flew towards his left side and tumbled onto the ground. His body rolled some before he recovered. He was bleeding heavily and he licked his lips some. Pyron charged up an energy ball in his hands, "See, you might not want to give in. But your body wants to give in." JJ wiped away some blood from his mouth, "I won't give in." He clenches his sword and charged at Pyron. Pyron fired a gigantic energy ball at JJ. There was an explosion and bust filled the air, "So long, protector." A voice replied, "That's Earth's Protector to you." Pyron was enraged, "WHAT?!?!?!?! How is he still standing?" The smoke died down and JJ was in his vampire form, he was still bleeding as a crack psychic barrier surrounded his body.

A familiar voice shouted, "PYRON!" Pyron turned to his left and saw Donovan, "Donovan…" He turns to Donovan and charges at him, "Vengeance will be mine!" Donovan lead Pyron away from JJ, "Take care of them, vampire. Though you are my enemy, you are the enemy of my enemy. And I shell let you be my friend." JJ looked confused at what Donovan said. Donovan and Pyron disappeared from sight. He dropped to his knees and let go of his sword. He clenched his chest as his heart started to slow down too much. He changed back into his human form, "He's right, I will cave in. I'm the true threat here. I can't keep this up." He heard Felicia's voice, "JJ..." He picked up his sword and went over to Felicia, "I'm here, Felicia."

JJ knelt down at Felicia's side and took her hand, "Are you ok, Felicia?" She looks up at him, "I will be fine, but you can't just give up. I believe in you, JJ and I love you. I know you are stronger then anyone that will come against you, but all you have to do is believe in yourself as I believe in you." He tears up some, "I don't know if I can Felicia. I am scared to tap into all my powers. I don't want to hurt the ones I protect and love." Felicia rubs the side of his face, "I know you can find a way to use your powers and not hurt the ones you love and protect." John sighs some, "Stop being so emotional, vamp." JJ hisses at John, "Don't call me that. My name is JJ, John." John just shrugs, "Whatever."

JJ clenches the ground some, "And where were you during the rest of the fight?" John just replied, "Right near Felicia." Felicia sits up some, "You two need to learn hoe to get along with each other." JJ looks at her, "Felicia you should stay laying down. I want to get along with your friend, but he doesn't seem to give me any ground to work on." Felicia begins to stand up some, "Just try harder, the both of you." JJ nods and gets to his feet. John sighs some and rubs the back of his head, "So what do we do now?" JJ helps Felicia to stand on her feet, "We have to find this, Pyron. We have to stop him before it is too late." Anita's voice could be heard before behind them, "I could help you find them, along with Hsien-Ko and Mai-Lee." JJ turns and looks at Anita, great chills came over him as he looks at the young girl. He thinks to himself, "What is it with this girl?"

Felicia smiles some at Anita, "Thank you, Anita. We should locate Donovan and Pyron first." Anita just nods and begins to walk away. JJ blinks some, "I think we are supposed to fallow her." John shakes his head and follows Anita, while JJ helps Felicia to walk. All four of them follow the small girl to a large park deep within the city. JJ looks around the park some, "I didn't notice this park before." As they continue to follow Anita, JJ began to have a bad feel about the park. He knew something was wrong, but he couldn't figure out what it is. His right hand discharged some protonic energy as he kept up his guard and eyes on his surroundings.

Meanwhile back at Doctor Nick Lanner Knowbell's house. There was a knock on the door. Doctor Knowbell went to answer it, "Oh, JJ. I didn't know you where coming back." He opens the door and there standing on the other side was a blonde girl in a red hood. He looks at her, "Oh, I thought you where someone else. What ever you are selling, I am not interested." The girl smiled some, "I am not interested in anything. You harbored evil in your house willingly and you will pay for that." Before Doctor Knowbell could react the girl in the red-hood pulls out a machine gun and opens fire on the doctor.

When her magazine was empty, she told their with a wicked smile on her face. She walks away from the door. She reloads her guns and begins to search the near by hill where JJ and the rest where. She looks around some and sees the small group of Darkstalkers being lead by Anita. She laughs some, "I found that big bad wolf and his friends." She began to fall them from a distends, she would wait for the right time to strike. She puts her two mini-Uzi in her hand basket and went in the shadows as she continues to follow them.

JJ stop and he looks around some, Felicia looks at him, "What is it, JJ?" JJ's eyes turn red for a second, "We're being followed." She asked him, "By who?" He shakes his head, "I don't know. I can't sense them that well. We should pick up our paste before who ever is following us, catches up with us." He pick Felicia off her feet and starts to walk faster, "Anita, we need to walk faster, someone is following us." Anita looks back at JJ, "No need, we are here." JJ blinks some, "Oh, but what about the person following us?" John smiles some, "I will go take care of them." JJ nods, "Good idea. I will give back up to Donovan then."

John sniffs the air some, "I pick up their scent. Try to keep Felicia safe. I'll be back soon." JJ nods as he watches John take off towards the shadows of near by buildings. He turns to Anita and place Felicia down next to a near by tree. He looks around the park they where in, "They are about to come in." Anita just nods as JJ gets in front of her and withdraws his sword. Just then, there was a loud explosion and Donovan fell right in front of JJ. Donovan got to his feet slowly and senses JJ, "What are you doing here, vampire?" He clenches his sword some, "Don't call me that and I am here to give you support." Donovan falls silent as Pyron appears in front of them both.

Pyron stood there with his arms crossed, "You defeated me once before and now you can't even get in one hit on me. How pathetic." He throw up his right hand and a large energy begins to build up in front of him, "Be gone all of you and pelage Pyron no more." He fired the giant force of energy at JJ, Donovan, Felicia, and Anita. JJ charged forward and block the energy with his sword, "I pray to God, you have a plan, Donovan." Suddenly JJ heard, "Have you forgotten how to use Twist of Fate?" He blinks some as he cancels Pyron's attack. Pyron stood there in shook, "What, how did you stop my attack." He smiled some, "I am full of surprises. Like this" He sheath his sword and brings his hands together, "Twist…Of…Fate!" A large energy ball gathered into his hands and he releases this energy at Pyron. When he did this, the energy became bigger.

Pyron fried a large amount of energy towards JJ's attack to stop it, but JJ's attack over whelmed his attack. There was a sudden explosion when JJ's attack hit Pyron. There was a ball of pure energy floating upwards toward the sky from the cloud of smoke. JJ looks at this ball of pure energy, "What the hell is that?" Pyron's voice came from this ball of pure energy, "My vengeance will come. But first I must take care of this new factor. JJ, I will kill you and Donovan. This world is doom, when I return again. I will end your life first, then Donovan's." The ball of pure energy just disappeared instantly as JJ sighs heavily, "The things I get myself into." Donovan looks at JJ and thought, "How can this dark one have that much power?"

Suddenly Donovan's train of thought was broken as there was loud burst of gun fire. Felicia shook in fear, "I know that gun fire." JJ went over to her, "What's wrong, Felicia?" She looks at him, "It's John. He is in trouble. I know that gun fire, it's a devil child named B.B. Hood." He blinks some, "Devil child, no child can just be evil." John came into view and fell towards Felicia. Felicia screamed, "JOHN!" JJ went over to John, "Donovan I need your help over here." He looks back and Donovan along with Anita, where gone. He growls some, "What a time to disappeared." He brought John close to Felicia, "Take care of his wounds, ok Felicia?" She nods as they both heard laugher of a girl.

JJ stood up and clenches his hilt as he waited for a visional on who was out there. He saw a girl with a dog next to her, she was carrying a hand basket and wearing a red hood. He heard this girl sing, "Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, fa la la la la la la la la." He tilts his head some, "It's a little girl, a human." Felicia looks at him, "JJ, she's dangerous and she isn't human." He stood their and looks at the girl, he dropped his guard as he thought to himself, "I can't hurt her. She is an innocent." The girl sees JJ and goes up to him, "Have you seen a big bad wolf come this way, mister?" He blinks some at her, "I have, but why are you looking for him?"

She had an innocent smiled on her face, "Because, he is my pray and I am the hunter." He sense something not right about this girl, "You're hunting a friend of my lover's. Though I could like you have him, he is too important to her and I will protect him." She frown some, "Aww, I can't have the big bad wolf? And you're lover of that cat demon that protects him?" He nods some, "I am, and she isn't a demon. You are." He forces her back some then she drops her innocent act and pulls out two mini-Uzi, "So I have to kill you to get to them both. Fine by me." She opens fire on him, but her bullets where stopped by his physic barrier. He really didn't want to hurt her, "Give up, little girl. I don't want to hurt you." She charge her two mini-Uzi to a large combat knife, "Little girl, how dare you."

She swung her knife at him, but was blocked by his sword. She kept on swinging her knife and getting blocked. JJ steps backwards and tripped over his own footing. He lands hard on his ass, then he notice B.B. Hood charged at him. He couldn't get back up in time, then suddenly his eye color charged and B.B. Hood was gone. He blinks some as he looks at the blank space in front of him. Felicia looks at JJ, "What did you do?" He didn't have an answered for Felicia. Donovan looked at JJ for a second and took Anita away from the two. John was still bleeding and needed medical aid.

JJ snapped back to normal, "I don't know what happen and we need to get John treated." Felicia nods as JJ got up and went to help Felicia to carry John to a hospital. As this was all going on, half way across Asia B.B. Hood and falls flat on her face. She gets to her feet and wasn't happy with just what happen, "Curse it, I let that male dark one send me here. I will hunt him down and kill him." She dust herself off and started to head towards a near by town. She was pissed that she let JJ teleport her, but truth to be told there was nothing she could of done to stop him.

Back in London standing in the miss of Doctor Knowbell's house was a man in a completely black mask, "I was too late, but soon JJ will be rewarded for killing this man and for many other things that have happen." The black mask man looks towards the downtown area, "I will have my vengeance on you. I will destroy the Key of Destruction. I will bring this world to an end and raze my Utopia. And I will kill Doctor Keith for stealing my robotic plans and my dream!"

JJ helped Felicia out with carrying John to a near by hospital. He had a hard time trying to figure out what to say to a doctor or a nurse. He sighs as they reached the hospital, "We are finally here, Felicia." She nods some then asked, "You think I should let John's girlfriend know he is here and injured?" JJ looks at her, "John has a girlfriend?" She nods some, "Yea, so should I call her?" He nods, "Yes, you should. You should go do that and I will handle the doctors and what nots." She nods as she goes off to find a paid phone. He dragged John into the Emergency Room, "I need some help over here. I have knifed victim here in critical condition."

A nurse ran over to JJ, "What is the victim's name and age?" JJ replied, "His name is John and I have no idea about his age." The nurse nods and gestures to a stretcher, "Put him on here and I will wheel him to the operation room. You have to stay where you are and answer some more questions." He nods as he watches John be taken to a the operation room.

The End?


End file.
